Un paso adelante
by VicPin
Summary: :Two-threeshot: :Tretters/Buttophe: :Fem! Butters: ¡Nuevo Summary! Tres canciones que reflejan tres distintas etapas en la vida de Marjorine Stotch: Como una novia fugitiva, como viuda y como una mujer de nuevos comienzos.
1. My Love: Marjorine, la novia fugitiva

_**Hola y buen día,señores!**_

_**Aquí les caigo con un pequeño twoshot o threeshot tipo cancionero cuyos protagonistas son la pareja conformada por Butters, siendo éste Marjorine en su forma femenina, y por mis dos chicos favoritos: por Ze Mole y por Trent Boyett. La idea surgió después de haber leído infinidad de veces el manga del género yaoi "A toy with sadness", conocido en japonés como "Kowarekake no Omocha", el cual recomiendo mucho por tener un trama interesante, al menos primera historia.**_

_**Este twoshot refleja algunos aspectos de las vidas de Marjorine, Christophe y Trent, siendo un poco más Marjorine-centric, a partir de tres rolas: "My Love", de Sia, "Fallin'" de Alicia Keys, y "Wide Awake", de Katy Perry. En fin, sin más que decir, excepto el disclaimer de que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, ya que son de Comedy Central, y la rola es de Sia, aquí les dejo la primera parte de este fic titulado:**_

* * *

**Un paso adelante.**

**I. My love: Marjorine, la novia fugitiva.**

Marjorine Stotch caminaba por el verde pastizal del bosque cercano a South Park.

Ataviada con un vestido blanco con perlas adornando las orillas negras de las rosas bordadas y un juego de adornos en forma de mariposa a lo largo de su cabello, la única hija de los Stotch pensaba serenamente en la decisión que había tomado por primera vez en su vida sin que sus padres, sus compañeros de escuela o incluso el hombre del cual huía se entrometieran.

Muchas cosas llenas de dolor y de profunda tristeza sucedieron en la vida de Marjorine, aunque todo lo peor que le había sucedido estaba muy relacionada con Trent Boyett, el bully de la preparatoria en donde ella estaba terminando de estudiar… Y con quien, para su desgracia, estuvo a punto de casarse.

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind.**_

_::Flashback::_

_Marjorine Stotch, de 13 años, lloraba inconsolablemente en el baño._

_No podía creer que el niño que le gustaba, Eric Cartman, fuera tan capaz de humillarla frente a todos sin importarle lo que ella dijera o rogara. De hecho, la pobre adolescente tenía miedo de que su declaración amorosa llegara a oídos de Trent Boyett, de 15 años y el bully de la secundaria y, para colmo de males, su "protector", por no decir su abusador._

_Boyett se había ganado la confianza de sus padres para poder llegar a Marjorine y hacer con ella lo que quisiera; después de todo, la niña era para Boyett lo que un avión era para un niño: Un juguete con qué entretenerse, con qué desquitar sus disgustos y con qué desahogarse sexualmente._

_**Un juguete**__, pensaba la jovencita con pesar, __**sólo soy un simple juguete para él.**_

_Anhelaba huir de esa realidad, deseaba fervientemente tomar sus cosas e irse de South Park para siempre._

_**My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for relief.**_

_Se levantó del inodoro y salió del baño en dirección hacia el lócker en donde guardaba sus cosas. No obstante, al momento de abrir el compartimento, una mano aporreó la puerta del casillero continuo y Marjorine, temblando de miedo, dijo:_

_- T-Trent… H-hola…_

_- Marjorine Stotch- replicó el musculoso rubio muy tajante-… Mi juguete favorito._

_Su juguete favorito. _

_Odiaba que él se refiera a ella de manera tan despectiva y tajante. __Ella era un ser humano, no un objeto el cual desechar a la basura una vez que te hartas de él; quería recalcarle eso al bully, pero sabía que aquello sería muy contraproducente para ella, ya que eso la enfrentaría a sus odiosos padres. _

_Boyett, mientras tanto, comentó:_

_- Escuché por ahí que te le declaraste a Eric Cartman…_

_**You gave it all, gave into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us.**_

_Marjorine empezó a sudar frío. Buscaba mentalmente la forma de poder negarlo sin que sonara a mentira o a una respuesta impulsada por el miedo, ya que conocía bien el carácter de Boyett al respecto._

_Suspirando, la chica le replicó:_

_- Trent… __E-eso es una mentira por parte de ese gordo infeliz. _

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Sí, en serio. __Él fue el que se me declaró, no yo a él. Y-yo me negué diciéndole que no quería nada con él… Y él empezó a inventar esos rumores sobre mí._

_- Uhmmm… Vaya, vaya…_

_- Sí… Sé que te disgustaría saber que tu juguete sería compartido con otro…_

_- ¿Dónde aprendiste a mentir tan bien, niña? ¿En tu casa?_

_- ¡No estoy mintiendo! – protestó la chica._

_- Lo estás haciendo desde el momento en que lo niegas todo._

_- Ajá, sí, como no… A ver, si dices que miento, pruébalo y te creeré._

_- ¡Je! ¡Eso es fácil! __Les pregunté a todos los que presenciaron tu humillación pública y me contaron la cosa por entero, incluyendo a Kenny, Kyle y Stan._

_**You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor, you did it for me.**_

_Marjorine no supo qué decir en ese momento._

_Por lo visto todo el mundo estaba en su contra; no quería saber cómo obtuvo Boyett la información, pero sí podía admitir que el maldito hijo de perra tenía la sartén por el mango y que no dudaría en irles con el chisme a sus padres._

_Éstos, siendo los auténticos monstruos que eran, no titubearían en regañarle y castigarla para toda una eternidad sólo porque "no dio su lugar como una señorita". Como si les importara lo que ella quisiera y sintiera; para ellos, ella era una muñeca de trapo en dónde descargar sus frustraciones de "gente perfecta"._

_Era mangoneada e ignorada por ellos en todos los ámbitos, y si con ellos esa situación era asfixiante, con sus compañeros de la escuela la situación empeoraba, puesto que ella era la "botana", la persona con la que todos podrían practicar el bullying a lo gratis, siendo ese hecho lidereado por Boyett._

_¡Dios, ¿acaso todo eso le conduciría al suicidio?!_

_::Flashback::_

_**Tonight you will sleep for good  
You will wait for me my love.**_

La rubia llegó a un punto del bosque en donde podía ver las hojas caer por la llegada del otoño; de todos los colores y tamaños, dichas hojas parecían marcarle un camino hacia alguna parte… Hacia donde estaba la única persona que le tendió la mano en todo momento, hacia la única persona que, pese a ser el ser más frío sobre la faz de la tierra, había sido capaz de mover en ella el espíritu de lucha con el que se rebelaba contra todo y contra todos.

_**Now I am strong  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home.**_

_::Flashback::_

_- ¿Por qué lloras? – inquirió una voz masculina._

_Marjorine, quien estaba en posición fetal, se incorporó y vio a su interlocutor, un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros, ojos cafés verdosos, camiseta verde, pantalones y botas negras, con un cigarro en la boca y con pala en mano._

_La adolescente, de 15 años, le respondió:_

_- N-no es nada… Y-yo… __Y-ya me iba._

_Dicho eso, se incorporó y, acercándose a la orilla del precipicio, se volvió hacia el chico y le dijo:_

_- Por favor, no diga nada. Sólo… Sólo déjeme hacer esto._

_Estuvo a punto de poner un pie al aire y caer del nevado risco que se alzaba en medio del bosque, pero el hombre la tomó fuertemente del brazo exclamando:_

_- ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas! _

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind.**_

_La adolescente se volvió hacia el pelicastaño y le preguntó:_

_- ¿Por qué? A nadie le importa si vivo o muero. Además… Siempre he querido saber si hay una vida mejor que ésta después de la muerte._

_- ¿Tan desesperada estás cómo para arrebatar tu propia vida?_

_Marjorine no respondió. Desviando su rostro, observó el precipicio en donde iba a lanzarse antes de ser detenida por el chico que la sostenía fuertemente del brazo. Volviéndose hacia él, replicó:_

_- Usted no entendería lo que he sufrido en esta vida. __Nadie lo entendería porque a nadie le importa._

_- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué hay de ellos?_

_La mujer rió amargamente y le respondió:_

_- ¡A ellos jamás les he importado una mierda! Siempre castigándome, siempre presionándome con ser "perfecta", siempre a la expectativa de poder deshacerse de mí, la niña que arruinó sus vidas y por cuya culpa sus familias les obligaron a casarse. La niña fea de quien todos se burlan con palabras hirientes y con actos de desprecio._

_**My love, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you.**_

_El chico, notando que la joven estaba a punto de llorar, la acercó a sí mismo y, obligándola a sentarse de espaldas frente a él, la tomó de las manos y las alzó para que recibiera la nieve que caía en el lugar._

_Marjorine, sin comprender qué quería decir el muchacho con ese gesto, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué intentas hacer?_

_El varón, con seriedad, le respondió:_

_- Hacerte comprender que entre la vida y la muerte hay una brecha muy delgada que puede romperse y lograr que ambas se mezclen sin que nadie lo impidiera. Los copos de nieve son un ejemplo de ello: Están vivos y muertos a la vez; están vivos al caer del cielo y muertos al llegar al suelo. Estás muerta en vida, pero si quieres revivir, debes cambiar tu actitud pasiva y pelear. Si no peleas, es inútil hacerte escuchar._

_La Stotch se quedó maravillada ante esas palabras y, con ojos de mujer en busca de alguna guía y consejo, contempló los copos que caían en su mano. Con una sonrisa serena, se volvió hacia el muchacho y le preguntó:_

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_El joven presionó entonces las manos de Marjorine y le respondió:_

_- Christophe… Christophe Delorne._

_::Flashback::_

_**You took my hand added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me.**_

Christophe estaba bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol de roble; mirando con expectación hacia la inmensa capa de hojas que formaban un camino hacia aquél enorme árbol en donde se hallaba.

Esperaba el momento en donde ella hiciera su acto de aparición en medio de esa nada. Ella… Marjorine… La chica que conoció en lo alto de aquél risco aquella mañana de invierno cuando se iba a cavar y explorar el risco en busca de evidencia de piedras preciosas; ella, la chica a la que le enseñó a ponerse de pie y gritar alto, aunque el costo por hacerlo fuera lo suficiente alto como para que valiera la pena…

Ella, la mujer con la que se casaría en un par de días, claro, si es que ella aceptaba su propuesta y huía de su boda con el odioso gañán de Trent Boyett, su rival de amores, y con quién sus padres le forzaban a casarse.

Aspirando una calada de su tabaco, el joven empezó a evocar aquella charla que había terminado por definir el destino de la chica hace días atrás.

_**You loved honestly  
Did what you could release  
Aaaahhh oooh…**_

_::Flashback:_

_Christophe, de 25 años, estaba sumamente molesto. Marjorine, de 19 años y su novia a escondidas desde hace 4 años, le había comentado la decisión de sus padres de casarla con Trent, su supuesto guardián y el individuo que la atormentaba desde siempre, muy a pesar de sus protestas y de su inconformidad._

_Marjorine, con tristeza, lo abrazó por detrás y le dijo:_

_- Lo siento, Chris… Realmente lo siento mucho…_

_El castaño se apartó de la rubia y, volviéndose hacia ella, le dijo:_

_- Cásate conmigo, entonces._

_La chica, con lágrimas en los ojos, le replicó muy feliz:_

_- ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¡Lo haré! Lo haré, pero… ¿Cómo puedo casarme contigo cuando pronto estaré casada con ese… Hombre?_

_- Eso es algo que se puede arreglar de una sola manera, ma petite Marjorine: Presentándome ante tus padres como tu novio y futuro esposo._

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso no es possible!_

_**I know you're pleased to go  
I won't relieve this love.**_

_- ¿Por qué no? Puedo demostrarles que tengo el nivel de vida que mereces, un nivel de vida mil veces mejor de lo que ese idiota de Trent ofrece._

_- ¿Y qué pasará si Trent descubre que todos estos años ha estado "compartiéndome" contigo, Christophe? ¡Tú viste lo que ha pasado cuando te vio platicando conmigo hace un par días!_

_- No me importa…_

_Y tomando las manos de la chica, añadió:_

_- Si se trata de ti._

_Marjorine soltó enseguida las manos de su novio y replicó:_

_- Esto es una locura, Christophe. Es una locura que podría resultar contraproducente para ambos. Mis padres controlan mi vida social sin importar lo que diga o sienta; a ellos les interesa más el deshacerme de mí que mi felicidad a pesar de que lo nieguen._

_- Marjorine… _

_**Now I am strong  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home.**_

_Tomándola de los hombros, el joven de origen francés añadió:_

_- Si no quieres, no me presentaré ante ellos, pero lo que tú quieras o sientas está en tus manos, no las de los demás._

_- Chris…_

_- Todo lo que decidas, todo por lo que luches, todo lo que anhelas… Sale de ti y nada más de ti. Ni Dios, ni las estrellas ni los infelices que te rodean podrán impedir que tú no te cases con ese connard*. Si está en ti casarte con él, hazlo y asunto concluido, pero si está en ti el impedirlo, aunque sea saliendo por la ventana de la iglesia… Entonces hazlo. _

_Apartándose de la chica, el francés se dirigió a la ventana del salón de clases, no sin antes añadir:_

_- Haz lo que creas que es lo correcto, Marjorine. Hazlo por ti, no por ellos… Y si decides huir de esa boda sin sentido, hállame bajo el enorme roble que está en lo profundo del bosque._

_Dicho eso, el francés saltó por la ventana._

_::Flashback:: _

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you.**_

- ¡Christophe! – exclamó una voz femenina.

El francés alzó la vista en dirección hacia donde estaba la dueña de la voz y, sonriente, extendió sus brazos hacia ella exclamando:

- ¡Marjorine!

La joven corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza; al separarse un poco, unió sus labios con los de él. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la joven le dijo llorando:

- Estoy aquí… Estoy aquí contigo, tal y como lo he anhelado desde que te conocí…

- Oh, mon chère…

Christophe la abrazó nuevamente y, al separarse, unió su frente con la de Marjorine y añadió:

- Yo, Christophe Delorne, te tomo a ti, Marjorine Ellen Stotch… Como esposa aquí mismo… Juro amarte y respetarte, en las buenas y en las malas, durante el resto de mi vida… Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

- Y-yo… Marjorine Stotch, te tomo a ti, Christophe Delorne… Aquí, bajo este hermoso roble, como mi esposo… Juro amarte y respetarte, estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, durante el resto de mi vida… Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

_**oooooohh ooooh  
Du du du ooooooh…**_

Al pronunciar aquél juramento, los dos jóvenes sellaron su pacto con un beso en los labios y, tomados de la mano, se marcharon del lugar en dirección hacia la carretera y de ahí, hacia su nueva vida, siempre a un paso delante de las adversidades que les esperarían a lo largo de lo que quedaba de sus vidas.

- Christophe.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Qué haremos al llegar a Australia?

- No lo sé… Tal vez poner un negocio con el dinero que gané de mis contratos de asesinato o seguir en lo mismo… Sólo que con una casa frente a la playa… Y luchar en esta vida.

* * *

**Connard: **Hijo de puta en francés.


	2. Fallin': Christophe, el amor jurado

**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con el penúltimo capítulo de este threeshot; sé que algunos de ustedes querrán lincharme por lo que le sucederá a Christophe a continuación, pero no se preocupen, porque al final de este fic habrá una agradable sorpresa para ustedes._**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**II.**

**Fallin': ****Christophe, el amor jurado.**

Christophe Delorne, de 27 años, suspiró hondamente mientras que Marjorine, de 21 años, lo tomaba fuertemente de la mano luego de escuchar la fatal noticia que la deprimiría profundamente de ahora en adelante.

Estando sentados en un restaurante de comida italiana en el centro de Sidney, Australia, en donde se establecieron hace un par de años, la pareja de esposos se preparaban mentalmente para el reto más grande de sus vidas, el reto que tal vez llegaría a un punto sin retorno y el reto que destruiría los pocos años de lucha por parte de ambos.

El reto que, tristemente, se llamaba cáncer pancreático, el cual habitaba en Christophe.

_**I **__**keep on fallin'**__**  
**__**In and out of love**__**  
**__**With you**__**  
**__**Sometimes I love ya**__**  
**__**Sometimes you make me blue**__**  
**__**Sometimes I feel good**__**  
**__**At times I feel used**__**  
**__**Lovin' you darlin'**__**  
**__**Makes me so confused**__**  
**_

La noticia fue un duro golpe para Marjorine, quien ya hasta había hecho planes con él de pasar las vacaciones en Londres, Inglaterra, donde vivía Gregory Fields, el mejor amigo de Christophe y el único que había fungido como padrino de bodas cuando éstos contrajeron matrimonio en Nueva York.

Con lágrimas en os ojos, la chica le preguntó a su esposo:

- ¿C-cuánto tiempo… Cuánto tiempo te queda de vida?

El francés, quien también estaba a punto de llorar, le respondió:

- Dos meses, amor. Dos meses de vida.

- ¡Dios!

Christophe, comprendiendo el dolor por el que pasaba su mujer, le dio un tierno beso en la mano y le dijo:

- Hagamos algo juntos en estos dos meses que me quedan.

_**I keep on**__**  
**__**Fallin'**__**  
**__**In and out of love with you**__**  
**__**I never loved someone**__**  
**__**The way that I love you**__**  
**_

Marjorine, sorprendida ante semejantes palabras, le replicó:

- ¿Algo como qué, Chris? ¡¿C-cómo puedes decir algo así ante algo tan serio?! ¡Y-yo… Yo no quiero que mueras!

- Mon chère Lune… No llores, amor mío.

- ¡¿Cómo no voy a llorar si el amor de mi vida está muriendo frente a mí sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo?!

Christophe, con una sonrisa triste, acarició el rostro aniñado de su mujer y le dijo:

- Lune… La vida es corta, mon chère. La vida es corta y hay que vivirla al máximo, de todas las maneras posibles y por todos los medios.

- ¿Pero qué haré cuando tú mueras? ¡No quiero estar sola de nuevo!

- No lo estarás… Porque siempre estaré contigo, ¿me oíste? ¡Siempre estaré junto a ti en todo momento!

* * *

_**Oh, oh , I never felt this way**__**  
**__**How do you give me so much pleasure**__**  
**__**And cause me so much pain**__**  
**__**Just when I think**__**  
**__**Ive taken more than would a fool**__**  
**__**I start fallin' back in love with you**_

_Siempre…_

Marjorine abrió los ojos y se incorporó en su cama. Mirando el reloj, se levantó con mucho pesar del lecho, tendió las sábanas y se dirigió al baño para poder darse una ducha.

Había pasado un año y medio desde que Christophe había fallecido de cáncer y había sufrido un aborto espontáneo al tercer mes de embarazo ante la tremenda carga emocional que representaba su muerte.

Había llorado amargamente la muerte de su esposo y de su hijo durante un año entero, los había llorado con toda la crudeza del mundo, pero supo al menos seguir adelante con su vida gracias a que Christophe le hiciera prometer que no detuviera su vida social en ese instante, y que lo hiciera por ella y por el bebé… Más bien por ella, por sí misma, por la mujer alegre que alguna vez fue y que juró que volvería a ser el día en que encontrara a alguien con quién compartir el resto de su vida.

_**I keep on**__**  
**__**Fallin'**__**  
**__**In and out of love with you**__**  
**__**I never loved someone**__**  
**__**The way that I love you.**_

Eso era lo que hacía desde que había terminado su duelo: Salir a respirar aire fresco con sus amigas, viajar por Australia, conociendo bien el país en donde reside, el país que, distantemente, le recordaba su hogar… Todo en nombre de su esposo y su hijo muertos.

Todo en nombre del amor jurado entre ambos, del amor que le tendió la mano y la rescató de una vida asfixiante.

Eso era lo irónico del asunto: De haberse casado con Trent Boyett, ella estaría viviendo un infierno seguro y asfixiante; es decir, viendo desde todos los enfoques, Trent la estaría hasta prostituyendo si se le hubiera venido en gana.

Christophe había llegado, probablemente, en el momento que más apremiaba el anhelo de salir del montón, del infierno sobre la tierra, para poder entrar al cielo personal, al cielo que, a un alto costo, estaba en ese momento.

_**Oh baby**__**  
**__**I, I, I, I'm fallin'**__**  
**__**I, I, I, I'm fallin'**__**  
**__**Fall**__**  
**_

De repente sonó el timbre y Marjorine, ya desayunada y lista para salir al trabajo, tomó su bolso y, con una sonrisa, fue a abrir la puerta con el pensamiento de que podría ser Gregory, su mejor amigo y el de su esposo, quien la había apoyado en todo momento y en todo lugar.

Lamentablemente, su sonrisa desapareció en fracción de segundos cuando, al abrir la puerta, se topó con un rostro conocido y nada grato.

- E… Eric… - susurró muy sorprendida al ver a nada más y nada menos que a Eric Cartman, el bastardo que la humilló en la secundaria luego de confesarle sus sentimientos.

¡El propio Eric Cartman a las puertas de su casa! ¿Qué querrá?, ¿cómo me encontró?, ¿cómo supo que vivía aquí? Esa y otras preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de la rubia mientras que, con frialdad, le preguntó:

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?

_**I keep on**__**  
**__**Fallin'**__**  
**__**In and out of love with you**__**  
**__**I never loved someone**__**  
**__**The way that I love you**__**  
**_

- Veo que no estás contenta de verme, Marjorine – le respondió Cartman muy contrariado con la frialdad de la viuda.

- ¿Contenta de verle? Disculpe, pero no sé quién es usted ni qué desea. ¿Por qué me habla con tanta familiaridad?

- Marjorine… Soy yo, Eric Cartman. ¿Qué no me reconoces?

_Por supuesto que sí, hijo de puta, _replicó la mujer mentalmente mientras que, con bolso en mano, salía de la casa diciéndole:

- Creo recordarlo, y me gustaría quedarme aquí, pero tengo que ir a mi trabajo.

- A _nuestro_ trabajo. Me acaban de trasladar a Australia hace un par de días, y como una de tus amigas me comentó que vivías por aquí, pues decidí venir a verte.

- Oh…

_¡¿Por qué demonios nadie me dijo?!_

- En este caso… Uhmmm… Nos veremos allá entonces.

- ¿No quieres que te dé un raid? Así podríamos charlar durante todo el camino.

_**I'm fallin'**__**  
**__**In and out of love with you**__**  
**__**I never loved someone**__**  
**__**The way that I love you**__**  
**_

Marjorine, suspirando, accedió a la petición del ahora corpulento castaño y se subió al auto de éste. Cartman, encendiendo el auto, comentó:

- Lamento mucho lo de tu esposo… Y lo de tu hijo.

La rubia lo miró muy sorprendida mientras que el individuo continuó:

- Me dijeron que tu esposo murió de cáncer en el páncreas y que tuviste un aborto a consecuencia de su fallecimiento. Sé que pasaste por un momento muy difícil, pero… La vida sigue…

- Lo sé. No es necesario que me lo digas.

Quedaron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que Eric, un poco nervioso, le dijo:

- Lamento mucho lo sucedido en la secundaria. Fui un verdadero idiota contigo.

Marjorine lo observó por un buen rato, tratando de captar las últimas palabras que el tipo le había dicho. No todos los días podía ver a Eric Cartman disculpándose con alguien, sobre todo con ella, la que fuera la botana de la clase.

_**I'm fallin'**__**  
**__**In and out of love with you**__**  
**__**I never loved someone**__**  
**__**The way that I loved you**_

Pensando que era una broma, le dijo:

- Bueno, ese pequeño detalle de ser la botana de la clase era algo pasajero.

- Pero no estuvo bien – replicó Eric -. Yo sólo era un borrego que seguía los pasos de tu ex prometido al igual que los demás.

- ¡Je! No me sorprende…

- Aunque debo admitir que, hasta el día en que te ibas a casar con ese cabrón, jamás había pensado que tuvieras una relación con Ze Mole. Es más, ni siquiera Boyett se lo había figurado.

La rubia se sobresaltó mientras que Eric añadía:

- Boyett estaba muy dolido por tu huída. Al menos eso fue lo que vimos todos cuando tu viejo dio el notición de que te habías ido dejando el anillo de compromiso en la mesita de noche.

- Oh… Qué… Lástima.

- ¡Ufff! ¡Hubieras visto lo histérico que se puso cuando cogió tu anillo! El tipo estaba encabronado y herido porque literalmente cumpliste tu amenaza de alejarte de él. Le armó un zafarrancho a tu padre y hasta le dijo que había abusado de ti en repetidas ocasiones por el simple hecho de que no soportaba que estuvieras con alguien más._**  
**_

_**What?**_

Marjorine sintió sus labios temblar ante aquél breve resumen de los hechos acontecidos en el día de su huída. Nunca se había imaginado que Trent estuviera tan dolido y tan neurótico como para que fuera capaz de gritarle a su familia hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

Pensando si preguntar o no, se volvió hacia Cartman y le preguntó:

- ¿Y-y qué cuentas de él? ¿L-lo has visto alguna vez luego de ese día?

Cartman detuvo el automóvil en el estacionamiento del edificio en donde trabajaban y, pensativo, le respondió:

- Uhmmm… Bueno… Lo último que supe de él fue que se divorció de Bebe tras tres meses de matrimonio. Esto que te digo fue hace un par de meses exactamente. De hecho, fue el quinto matrimonio en línea que tuvo ese cabrón.

- ¡¿El quinto?!

- Sí… El primero fue con Patty Nelson, mi ahora esposa y con quien duró un mes. El segundo fue con Wendy Testaburger, de quien se divorció al tercer día de casados luego de tremendos encontronazos. El tercero fue con Kyle Broflovski…

- ¡¿Con Kyle?!

- Sí. Intentó volverse gay, pero el choque de caracteres era tan tremendo que terminaron divorciándose por la mala. Duraron esos dos seis meses. El cuarto matrimonio fue con mi madre, pero como ella andaba de puta siempre y no se sentía muy cómoda con él, le puso los cuernos y se divorció de él. Bebe fue su última mujer, y después de ella, nadie más.

Marjorine desvió su mirada y empezó a reflexionar...

* * *

_**¿Qué hará Marjorine en el próximo capítulo? ¡No se lo pierdan, porque pronto lo sabrán! **_


	3. Wide Awake: Trent, el bully arrepentido

**_Feliz martes, gente! Saludos desde la ciudad de Mérida! Aquí está el último capítulo de este threeshot, usando en esta ocasión la canción "Wide Awake" de Kathy Perry. Ahora bien, como les prometí a varios, el final será uno muy feliz... Que tal vez les dé risa o un poco de confusión._  
**

**_En fin, ojalá lo disfruten._**

**_¡Besos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**III. **

**Wide Awake: Trent, el bully arrepentido.**

Con el mal humor muy bien expresado en el rostro, Trent Boyett, de 24 años, observó el reloj de pulsera que había comprado recientemente.

Era una tarde lluviosa en el centro comercial de Denver; Boyett había sido citado en una cafetería de ese lugar por cortesía de Eric Cartman, su ex compañero de clases de la preparatoria. La razón era que Eric le había dicho que una vieja amiga mutua le urgía verle en Denver por una pequeña cuestión relacionada con Marjorine Stotch, su ex prometida. La sola mención de la inocente rubia fue más que suficiente para que Boyett accediera de inmediato a encontrarse con esa vieja amiga mutua cuyo nombre, Celeste, no ubica para nada.

Con amargura recordó la última vez que la vio, justamente el mero día de su boda, cuando ella le dejó plantado frente a las 100 personas que habían asistido.

_**I'm wide awake (x3)**__**  
**_

_::Flashback::_

_- ¡MARJORINE! – gritó Trent cuando tiró la puerta de la habitación en donde se supone que la futura señora Boyett estaba despidiéndose de su vida de soltera._

_Marjorine había tardado mucho, tal vez más de la cuenta, en quedarse un momento a solas. A Trent, de 21 años, no le gustaba nada esa tardanza, por lo que había decidido irrumpir la habitación para asegurarse de que la inocente jovencita no haya cometido una locura._

_No obstante, al entrar a la habitación junto con Josh Meyers, su mejor amigo, y con Stephen Stotch, su futuro suegro, lo que vieron no fue a la novia haciendo alguna locura típica de las mujeres arrepentidas de casarse._

_**Yeah, I was in the dark**__**  
I was falling hard**__**  
With an open heart**__**  
I'm wide awake**__**  
How did I read the stars so wrong**__**  
**_

_- M-maldición…- murmuró el rubio con los labios temblorosos al ver que no había nadie en la habitación… Salvo el anillo de compromiso asentado en medio del lecho con el velo de novia encima._

_Josh, comprendiendo el estado de shock que su amigo acaba de tener, puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:_

_- Viejo… Lamento mucho lo que acaba de suceder…_

_Sin embargo, Boyett apartó violentamente la mano de su amigo y, lleno de furia, se volvió hacia un Stephen igual de consternado, y le reclamó:_

_- ¡Todo esto es su culpa!_

_- ¡¿M-mi culpa?! – replicó el padre de la novia muy sorprendido - ¡¿Cómo que es mi culpa?!_

_**I'm wide awake**__**  
And now it's clear to me**__**  
That everything you see**__**  
Ain't always what it seems**__**  
I'm wide awake**__**  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long**__**  
**_

_Trent le dio un certero puñetazo en el rostro a Stephen y, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, le dijo:_

_- ¡Todo es su culpa, maldito viejo infeliz! ¡Por su culpa y de su estúpida vieja de mierda, ella me dejó!_

_- ¡Trent, cálmate! – intentó tranquilizarle Josh._

_- ¡Ella era mía! ¡Era mía y de nadie más! ¡No pasé 6 años de mi vida teniéndola como mi puta para esto!_

_- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Stephen, quien se soltó y añadió muy molesto: - ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE, MALDITO INFELIZ?!_

_- ¡Lo que dije, viejo rabo verde! ¡MARJORINE ERA MI PUTA! ¡ELLA ERA MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS!_

_Stephen enseguida se abalanzó sobre Trent e intentó golpearle a más no poder, pero Boyett siempre lograba asestarle un golpe en cualquier parte del cuerpo hasta sangrar…_

_::Flashback::_

_**I wish I knew then**__**  
What I know now**__**  
Wouldn't dive in**__**  
Wouldn't bow down**__**  
Gravity hurts**__**  
You made it so sweet**__**  
Till I woke up on**__**  
On the concrete**__**  
**_

Después de haberse agarrado a golpes con su casi suegro, Boyett había ido al jardín donde les comunicó a los sorprendidos invitados que la boda se cancelaba para siempre debido a que la novia le había abandonado.

Trent frunció el ceño al recordar esa parte non grata de la historia.

Esa vez había constituído una humillación pública, aunque un par de días después esa humillación pública se había convertido en el chisme del pueblo al saberse que ella lo había dejado por Christophe "Ze Mole" Delorne, el joven espeleólogo francés que se había establecido en South Park años atrás.

Ese dato le había dolido el alma como si le echaran un balde de agua fría; los chismes señalaban a Delorne como la pareja sentimental de años de la Stotch y que ambos se encontraban en el bosque, en donde ambos expresaban el amor que se tenían.

- Maldito Delorne…

_**Falling from cloud nine**__**  
Crashing from the high**__**  
I'm letting go tonight**__**  
(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9**__**  
**_

- ¿Trent Boyett? – le inquirió una voz femenina.

El rubio se volvió hacia su interlocutora… Y se quedó congelado del asombro al ver a una bella de ojos azul claros, de complexión delgada y con una mirada aniñada que había logrado enseguida que el ex bully la reconociera.

- ¡¿M-Marjorine?! –exclamó - ¡¿M-Marjorine, e-eres tú?!

La chica sonrió quedamente y le dijo:

- Hola, Trent.

Boyett pensaba por un momento desmayarse, pero eso ya sería agregar una humillación más a la larga lista que arrastraba detrás de sí.

_**I'm wide awake**__**  
Not losing any sleep**__**  
I picked up every piece**__**  
And landed on my feet**__**  
I'm wide awake**__**  
Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo**__**  
**_

- ¿Podemos… hablar? – preguntó la hermosa rubia con timidez.

- Eh… C-claro… S-siéntate, por favor. Siéntate.

La chica asintió y se sentó frente a él. Trent, mientras tanto, pensaba qué hacer al respecto; no sabía por dónde empezar ni cómo iniciar la conversación. Lo que sí estaba seguro era que no quería iniciar la conversación con el pie izquierdo; no quería gritarle todo lo que le habría gritado años atrás si hubiera logrado impedir que se fuera con Delorne ni mucho menos asustarla por no haber cambiado mucho que se diga en cuanto a carácter.

- Trent – empezó a hablar la rubia -… S-si piensas que estoy aquí para disculparme por lo de hace tres años, estás muy equivocado.

- ¿Ah, no? – se le escapó al rubio.

_**I'm wide awake**__**  
Yeah, I am born again**__**  
Outta the lion'**__**s den**__**  
I don't have to pretend**__**  
And it's too late**__**  
The story's over now, the end**__**  
**_

- No… Vine aquí a decirte que no me arrepiento de haberte dejado plantado en el altar. Que no me arrepiento de haber vivido intensamente mis dos años de matrimonio con Chris, de quién enviudé el año pasado.

Trent se quedó sorprendido mientras que la rubia añadió:

- Sí… Chris… Chris murió de cáncer de páncreas… Y encima de todo perdí a mi bebé a los 3 meses de embarazo.

- Oh… Lamento… Lamento escuchar eso…

_¿Por qué demonios viniste aquí entonces si no es para disculparte?_, pensó el rubio.

_****__**I wish I knew then**__**  
What I know now**__**  
Wouldn't dive in**__**  
Wouldn't bow down**__**  
Gravity hurts**__**  
You made it so sweet**__**  
Till I woke up on**__**  
On the concrete**__**  
**_

Marjorine se aclaró la garganta y comentó:

- Mira… Sé que te la has pasado muy mal en el campo sentimental después de la boda, pero… Tú te lo buscaste.

- ¿Qué?

- Simplemente acéptalo, Trent. Me trataste peor que a una prostituta durante 6 años; me usaste como si fuera una incubadora en dónde desechar toda tu suciedad, me humillaste públicamente y delante de mi familia…

- Marjorine…

- ¿Y tú aún así querías contraer matrimonio conmigo? ¿Para continuar con ese infierno? No, Trent… Al menos me alegro de saber que tomé la decisión correcta de irme con Chris.

- Pero te quedaste viuda dos años después. Eso prueba que no actuaste correctamente y que en ese momento no eras capaz de pensar bien las cosas.

_**Falling from cloud nine**__**  
Crashing from the high**__**  
I'm letting go tonight**__**  
I'm Falling from cl**__**oud 9**__**  
**_

- Al contrario, Trent: Actué en base a mi corazón, no en base a lo que mis estúpidos padres o tú o todos querían. ¡Y vaya que pensé bien las cosas, porque lo hacía mientras dormía en los brazos de Chris!

Aquella declaración fue el colmo para Boyett. Levantándose intempestivamente, le reclamó:

- ¡¿Con qué derecho te atreves a dormir estando yo como tu prometido?!

Marjorine, con tranquilidad, le respondió:

- Con el derecho de ser libre de todo lo que me ate a ti.

- …

- Adiós, Trent.

Dicho eso, la rubia se levantó y se marchó.

_**Thunder rumbling**__**  
Castles crumbling**__**  
I am trying to hold on**__**  
God knows that I tried**__**  
Seeing the bright side**__**  
I'm not blind anymore**__**  
**_

Por primera vez en su vida, la joven viuda de 22 años se sintió verdaderamente libre.

Había dejado derrotado a un Trent Boyett que estaba visiblemente arrepentido de muchas cosas, incluyendo tal vez la forma en que la trató. La chica que era el juguete de los bravucones finalmente había decidido alzar la voz y dejarle claro que ella no se rebajaría ante nada ni nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres.

_¡Soy libre! __Soy libre… Finalmente libre, Chris. _

_**Falling from cloud nine**__**  
Crashing from the high**__**  
(Ya' know) I'm letting go tonight**__**  
I'm falling from cloud 9**__**  
**_

Mientras tanto, Trent se sentía muy humillado por las palabras de su antigua prometida.

Nunca antes alguien le había hablado con la misma dureza que Marjorine había hecho; le había dicho que reconociera que su vida sentimental estaba hecho una mierda por haberla tratado como un objeto y no como un ser humano.

Pensó que tal vez, tal vez si hubiera tratado a Marjorine como lo que era, como una chica dulce y tierna que probablemente pudo haber accedido por las buenas a ser su pareja sentimental, posiblemente la historia habría sido otra.

**_&%&%&_**

_**I'm wide awake (x5)**_

- … **Tal vez en ese momento los dos estarían casados, con un chingo de chamacos rodéandoles con gritos ensordecedores o quién sabe, tal vez hasta divorciados. Lo que sí sé, es que ese sería tu futuro si sigues siendo la novia de Boyett o de Ze Mole – concluyó Eric Cartman, de 15 años.**

**Marjorine Stotch, de 14 años, se quedó un tanto impactada y extrañaba ante toda la relatoría de hechos un tanto… ¿Raros? Que el gordo del Cuarteto le había comentado en su tienda tras la pequeña consulta de cinco dólares desperdiciados por escuchar al más cabrón del pueblo en la feria local.**

**- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó el gordo - ¿Alguna pregunta más o decidiste pensar las cosas bien?**

**- Ehmmm… Bueno… Sólo tengo una última.**

**- Ok. Dime, ricitos de oro.**

**- ¿Por qué me has puesto como la puta de Trent y como la novia de mi primo?**

**- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Z-Ze Mole es tu primo?!**

**- Sí…**

**- Ay, chinga…**

**- Además… Esa es la misma historia que le dijiste a Wendy hace unos momentos…**

**- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – gritó Trent Boyett al irrumpir en la tienda del gordo acompañado de nada más y nada menos que de Ze Mole.**

**- ¡Trent! ¡Chris! – exclamó Marjorine - ¡¿Qué pasa?!**

**Chris se acercó a su pequeña prima y, con dulzura, le dijo:**

**- Ma chérie, no debes estar aquí. Este no es lugar para una dama como tú. Por favor, sal de aquí.**

**- Está bien – asintió la tierna rubia.**

**- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR A MI NOVIA, GRANDÍSIMO GORDO DE MIERDA?! – gritó Boyett al agarrar del cuello al culón.**

**- T-Trent… Viejo… Y-yo no insulté a Marjorine. E-ella… Yo… Yo s-sólo hacía mi traba-.**

**- ¡¿INSULTAR A TODAS LAS CHICAS DE NUESTRO SALÓN ES TU TRABAJO, CULO GORDO?! – irrumpió Kyle, quien estaba acompañado de Stan y de Kenny.**

**- Ehmmm…**

**- ¡A ÉL, CHICOS! – exclamó Clyde Donovan, quien tenía un bate en la mano.**

**Cartman quería huir, pero los chicos lograron agarrarlo y molerlo a golpes entre todos al enterarse de que el gordo había agredido verbalmente a todas sus novias. Marjorine y las demás chicas del salón, por su parte, suspiraron.**

**- Hombres – comentó Henrietta -… Nunca aprenderán a contenerse.**

**- Cielos – añadió Wendy -… Tendré que ir a casa a romper mi alcancía, por si tengo que sacar a Stan de la cárcel.**

**- Ese novio que tienes es demasiado violento, Marjorine – comentó Bebe -. Violento y con tremendos antecedentes delictivos detrás de sí.**

**La Stotch, con una sonrisa, replicó:**

**- Pero es muy dulce y amable conmigo, Bebe. Y eso me hace feliz… ¡DALE DURO, TRENT! ¡SÁCALE TODA LA MIERDA, CORAZONCITO! **


End file.
